The present invention relates to the technical field of electric fryers and concerns more particularly electric fryers having an immersed electric heating resistor. The invention relates more specifically to filtration of the frying medium of such an electric fryer.
In fryers of the type mentioned above, heating of the frying medium is effected by an electric heating resistor immersed in the frying bath. The heating resistor is generally removable from the tank that contains the frying bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,834 describes an electric fryer having an immersed heating resistor on which a filter screen is disposed.
This arrangement permits recovery of cooking residues on the filter screen. These residues can then be withdrawn from the frying bath along with the immersed resistor carrying the filter screen.
This form of construction presents, however, the drawback of promoting carbonization of the cooking residues.